¡Adoptado!
by Nusha R. Winner
Summary: Una de las mujeres más adineradas ha sido asesinada y la sospechosa no es ni más ni menos que una de sus 29 sobrinas. ¿Qué ocurre cuando al menor y único varón de la familia lo otorgan en adopción? "¿Mi nuevo hermanito? ¡Debes estar bromeando!" 3x4 :3!


Dedicado a mi mejor amiga de siempre…con un tekiero, un lo siento y un adiós…snif TT snif

(Era el fic sorpresa para cumpleaños y la targtita solo la hice para ver como reaccionabas…con esto te podes enojar, pnsar q soi tonta o lo q qrras, pero de todos modos es tuyo)

Summary: Una de las mujeres orientales más adineradas ha sido asesinada, y la sospechosa no es ni más ni menos que: una de sus 29 sobrinas. ¿Qué ocurre cuando al menor y único varón de la familia lo otorgan en adopción para protegerlo de la supuesta ambición de su hermana?

"¿Mi nuevo hermanito? ¡Debes estar bromeando!"

Advertencias: Para variar un poquito…Un fic yaoi! Yey! xD!

'BLA BLA :P' Pensamientos de Quatre

Prólogo

¡Adoptado!

_Japón._

"El tribunal superior llama al Joven Winner al estrado"

Puñaladas habrían sido mejor. Incluso un fin de semana de compras con toooodas sus hermanas. Pero subir al estrado, no. ¿Qué le preguntarían? Estaba tan nervioso que temía meter a su hermana más en el hoyo donde ya estaba. La idea sólo lo puso más nervioso.

"Vamos Quatre"-susurró en tono mandón Irea, para animarlo a levantarse.

'Vaya apoyo'

El chico se levantó y fue al estrado pareciendo sereno. Sólo pareciendo.

"¿Jura decir la verdad y sólo la verdad?"-le pregunto Sabrá-Dios-que mujer sosteniendo un pequeño libro.

"Si"-respondió el rubio y al instante se sintió torpe. Escuchó murmullos. ¿Qué tanto hablaban? ¿No era eso lo que tenía que responder? ¿O hablaban del libro? ¿Era un Corán o una Biblia? ¿Y a quien le importaba eso? ¡Estaba tan nervioso que habría podido jurar sobre su libro de química sin notarlo!

Quatre subió y se sentó casi sin respirar, las preguntas aún dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"¿Qué hacía usted el día de la lamentable muerte de su tía, por la tarde?"-preguntó un hombre alto y delgado, el abogado de su difunta tía.

'No me recuerdo ni de que desayuné ayer' (N/A: Yo tampoco! xD!)

"Supongo que hacía tareas"

"¿Supone?"-exclamó el hombre entre sarcástico y molesto.

Quatre tragó saliva con dificultad, esto era horrible.

"Silencio"-pidió el juez, un señor canoso y tranquilo.

"Lo siento, Su Señoría. ¿Y que hacía su hermana Kalish en ese momento?"

'¿No me va a dar ni una preguntita fácil?'

"Tal vez de compras, la verdad no lo sé"

"Patético"-murmuró el abogado, frustrado.-"¿¡Cómo puede ser que no sepa!? ¿¡Acaso cree que le creo!?"-terminó casi gritándole en la cara a Quatre. (N/A:Casi? O.O?)

"¡Basta!"-interrumpió de nuevo el juez-"¿Qué pretende?"

"¡Comprobar mi teoría que la sospechosa tuvo ayuda de sus familiares!"

"¡Nosotros no matamos a la tía!"-exclamó el pequeño rubio totalmente pálido.

"Silencio…tranquilo"-dijo el juez con tono paternal hacia Quatre-"Baja del estrado, ¿si?"

Quatre se bajó y regresó a su lugar, junto a Irea.

"Señor abogado"-dijo el juez algo molesto pero sereno-"le sugiero no subir más menores de edad al estrado si no tiene prueba alguna. Y usted"-agregó señalando al abogado defensor de Kalish, Mynert.-"hablará conmigo más tarde. Ese chico se ve bastante afectado, preferiría que se alejara del caso."

Mynert no tuvo más opción que asentir y todo el juicio quedo en total silencio.

"Y si nadie tiene nada más que agregar, doy por concluido el juicio. El próximo será el 18 de Agosto."-dijo el juez dando un golpe con su mazo.-"Tenemos sólo dos semanas…"-agregó fijando su vista en Mynert y en Quatre.

'¿Dos semanas para que?'

--

_Cuatro__ días después, al otro lado del mundo_

Un hermoso paisaje verde de montañas y cielo azul embellecía la vista de una mujer que observaba todo apoyada en la puerta roja de su casa. Podía ver a sus pequeños cerditos comiendo, por lo que ya pronto crecerían, a sus gallinas, a los caballos que tanto trabajo les había costado comprar…y a su único hijo jugando a rodar por las colinas como si fuera un niño, claro que cuando era pequeño no jugaba con las chicas. La mujer suspiró pesadamente, a las chicas se les veía TODO a la hora de rodar…vaya juego…su hijo nunca cambiaría…

Ring, ring, ring

"¿Si?"-respondió la mujer al tomar el teléfono.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono saludo y explicó poco a poco todo lo que quería comunicar a la señora. Soportó todas las exclamaciones de la mujer y se despidió de ella, prometiendo llamarla de nuevo cuando todo estuviese solucionado, dentro de una semana.

"¡¡Queeeríiiidoo!!"-exclamó la mujer, tratando de encontrar a su marido por alguna parte. Una voz lejana le respondió. Su esposo estaba en el establo.

Ya allí, observó como su compañero se dedicaba a acicalar al caballo favorito de su hijo, regalo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

"A que no adivinas…"-comenzó la mujer abrazando a su esposo por detrás.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tienes que adivinar! Es algo muy bueno…"

"¡Nos sacamos la lotería!"

"¡No! Es algo mejor, algo que me hace tan feliz…"

"Ganarme la lotería me haría feliz a mí, ¿Te imaginas cuantos terrenos y caballos podríamos comprar?"

La mujer rió por el comentario de su esposo, al igual que su hijo…nunca cambiaría.-"No es la lotería, querido…pero es algo parecido, ¡algo que siempre hemos deseado! Verás, me llamó un hombre y me dijo…"

--

_Una semana después, Japón_

Un joven de 16 años, alto y de ojos rasgados leía tranquilamente recostado en el sillón de una bellísima sala china que significaba buen gusto y mucho, mucho dinero.

Ring, ring

El chico cambió de página suavemente, no le gustaba que se arrugaran sus libros de artes marciales.

Ring, ring

Se fue al final del libro, todas las primeras posiciones ya se las sabía de memoria.

Ring, ring

¿Para que le pagaban sus padres a tanta gente si él tenía que contestar el teléfono, eh? ¡Ya se encargaría de que les cayera un buen regaño! Totalmente furioso por aquel gasto de energía, fue a atender al autor de los ruidos infernales.

"Buenas tardes, Mansión Chang"-dijo rápidamente, tratando de no sonar como un criado.

"Buenas tardes, me comunico desde la Estación Central Metropolitana y…"

"¿Qué desea?"-preguntó el muchacho más enojado. ¿Desde el Metro? ¿Qué tenía que ver alguien del Metro con su honorable familia? ¡Ellos no usaban cosas como 'El Metro'!

"Sería un placer para mí que me comunicara con Wufeo, el chino más feo de toda China"

Colgó.

"Duo estúpido"

Regresó a la sala.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, caminó hacia él y sólo lo levantó…ya sabía quien era.

"Wufei, disculpa a Duo…ya sabes como es…"-dijo la dulce voz de Quatre desde el otro lado.

Siempre era igual: Duo arruinaba algo, Quatre lo componía. Duo decía estupideces, Quatre se disculpaba…Duo rompió la relación y Quatre fue el que sufrió. Sintió que le comenzaba a hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué Quatre elegía cosas tan inferiores como Duo? ¿Por qué se hacía el loco cuando él, que valía mucho más que el trenzado, hacía de todo para verlo sonreír? Pateó la mesita donde estaba el teléfono. ¡Esos temas lo ponían tan enojado!

"¿Wufei? ¿Te enojaste enserio?"

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría enojarse con Quatre?

"No. ¿Qué quería Duo?"

"¡Un poni de siete colores!"-oyó la voz de Duo en la lejanía.

"Ya quite el altavoz, lo siento"-murmuró el rubio-"Yo era el que quería hablarte"

El corazón de Wufei estuvo a punto de saltar cuando cayó en cuenta que Quatre estaba con Duo, así que no podía ser algo muy serio.

"¿Si?"-preguntó en tono algo seductor…Duo ya no los oía.

"Eh…verás, mis hermanas querían invitar a tus padres a tomar el té esta noche"

"¿Y puedo llegar yo?"

"Cl-claro Wufei! Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa"

"Entonces…nos vemos esta noche, Quatre"-murmuró despacio.

Colgó.

Regresó a la sala y dejó salir sus emociones. ¿¿Qué había hecho?? ¡Jamás habría pensado en hablarle así a alguien! Quatre lo alteraba y mucho…Suspiró…los nervios ya habían pasado y ahora venía el enojo. ¿Por qué Quatre regresaba a casa en tren, si tenían suficientes carros? ¡Por Duo! ¡Por ese tonto, zafado y pobretón trenzado! ¿Qué acaso los padres de Duo no tenían televisión? ¡Parecían conejos! ¿Cuántos hijos tenían ya?

Quatre no tenía buenas amistades, alguien tenía q ayudarlo a separarse de la gentuza y ya se encargaría él…

--

_Japón. El Metro._

"¿Por qué estas rojo, Quatre? ¿Qué te dijo Wufeo, eh?"-gritó Duo mientras le daba codazos a Quatre y sonreía pícaro.

"Nada! Solo que hablaba algo extraño… como dudoso" (N/A: Inocente, inocente Quatre xD!)

"Te gusta Wufei, eh?"-preguntó una copia femenina de Duo, su hermana gemela-no-idéntica-pero-que-se-parece-un-montón, Sheela. Ella sabía que a Quatre le gustaban los chicos, cuando su madre había tratado de casarla con Quatre, este se escapaba con su hermano.

El pequeño rubio bajó la cabeza. No había estado con nadie desde Duo y de eso hacía ya medio año y aunque sentía algo por Wufei no tenía ni idea de que era… Amistad?? O tal vez algo más?? Y si fuera amor, ¿qué oportunidades tenía? Conocía a la honorable familia de Wufei y obviamente, no les agradaría que su único hijo fuera gay.

"¿Quatre?"-preguntó Sheela dulcemente al ver que el rubio no levantaba la cabeza.

"¡Fea! ¡Ya lo asustaste!"-exclamó Duo apartando a su hermana y tomando a Quatre de la mano, que se veía algo deprimido.-"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡Duo mira! Allí viene…"-interrumpió Sheela señalando un carro negro que pasó a toda velocidad, sin ver los signos de la chica para detenerlo.-"papá"

"¡Vaya prisa! ¿Qué le urgía tanto que…?"-las últimas palabras de Duo se quedaron en el aire cuando recordó lo que podía urgirle a su padre: su madre embarazada.

--

_El mismo día, Japón._

"¿Y que sugieres que hagamos, Mynert? ¿¿Qué lo pongamos en venta??"-exclamó una chica rubia agitando los brazos-"¡No veo razón alguna por la que Quatre no pueda quedarse con nosotras!"

El hombre sólo suspiró, las hermanas Winner eran tercas cuando se trataba de su hermano menor.

"Ya escuchaste al juez, no podemos dejarlo con nosotros"-trató de explicar Mynert a alguna de sus cuñadas, la verdad era que eran tantas que ya ni se recordaba de los nombres.-"Una de las opciones que él dio fue darlo en adopción por un tiempo, mientras se soluciona el caso."

Miradas gélidas le respondieron.

"¿Y si le planteamos a los Chang que lo cuiden ellos? ¡Podríamos decirles hoy!"-sugirió Irea.

"¡Eso sería genial! Podríamos verlo aún y…"

"No"-respondió Mynert de forma cortante-"El abogado de la difunta dijo claramente que investigaría a todos sus aliados y socios, para descubrir posibles sospechosos. Los Chang encabezan la lista de aliados ¡No estaríamos alejando a Quatre del caso para nada!"

"¿¿Entonces?? ¿Qué más opciones tienes?"

"Siempre están los monjes budistas, ellos podrían cuidarlo y darle un poco de paz…¿Qué les parece?"

"Jejeje…¡no seas bromista ahora, cariño!"-fingió Kalish antes de que sus hermanas decidieran mandar a su marido a la horca.-"¿Estas seguro que no hay una opción mejor que la de la familia adoptiva?"

"No. Además, hay una familia que ha estado en la lista de espera por 14 años y cada año mandan una nueva solicitud...No creo que tengan otra oportunidad y parecen ser muy buenas personas"

"¿P-A-R-E-C-E-N?"

Al abogado le apareció una gotita estilo anime… ¡Vaya que eran complicadas!

"Ya platiqué con la mujer y estaría encantada de recibir a Quatre…ahora sólo hay que platicarlo con él"-comentó Mynert ignorando las miradas de Por-qué-no-nos-preguntaste-antes de sus cuñadas.

--

"_Honorable" morada de los Maxwell, Japón._

"¡Y no se les vaya a olvidar la ropa de la secadora!"-exclamó una mujer de ojos y cabello negro azabache mientras que su esposo hacía malabares para poder sacarla de la casa con todas las cosas del nuevo bebé.

Adentro de la casa, Duo y Sheela asentían con la cabeza mientras que su madre gritaba más y más indicaciones de que no se les podía olvidar, que debían darle de comer a sus hermanos y que no podían tocar de la casa.

"Duo, ¡Nada de travesuras! Y Sheela, ¡Hay te peinas mientras que yo no este!"

Priya, la madre de Duo, era de origen indio y a diferencia de las muchas mujeres de su familia, adoraba dar órdenes y aún más, que estas se cumplieran. Su casa, marido e hijos debían estar impecables o sufrirían las consecuencias. Era la quinta vez que resultaba embarazada y no estaba para nada nerviosa por el parto…sino por que le podría suceder a su bello hogar mientras ella no estuviera presente.

"Los chicos saben que hacer, cariño. Vámonos o terminaras teniendo al bebé aquí."-murmuró el padre sonriente, tomando a su mujer de la mano hacia el carro. El padre de Duo era un alma tranquila, un hippie estadounidense que mimaba (o soportaba) a su esposa e hijos.

"¡Y no vayas a dejar que tus hermanitos contesten el teléfono, Duo!"-exclamó la madre desde la ventanilla del auto, como despedida.

Duo cerró la puerta de su casa y suspiró, su madre era bastante agotadora.

"¿Quién quiere almorzar helado?"

"¡Yo!"

"¡Duo! Mamá dijo que…"

Quatre observaba tranquilamente una escena típica en casa de Duo, el trenzado haciendo lo que justamente le acababan de decir que no hiciera, sus tres hermanitos siguiéndolo y Sheela tratando de convencerlos de hacer lo que su madre había dicho.

'¿Cómo será ser el hermano mayor?'-se preguntó a si mismo el rubio.

Él nunca había tenido que cuidar de alguien menor y mucho menos ser un ejemplo o algo parecido. Cuando sus hermanas tenían que salir, las niñeras cuidaban de sus sobrinos y si estas no estaban, siempre había otra hermana disponible. Duo se quejaba a veces de sus hermanos, que no lo dejaban en paz, que no podía salir por cuidarlos, que se ponían insoportables y que siempre le quitaban el control remoto. Eso era lo que había pasado con su relación, el rubio parecía un hermano más de Duo.

'¿Yo también me volví insoportable, Duo?'

Esa era una de las dudas existenciales de Quatre. Una voz en su interior le susurraba que sí, si se había vuelto insoportable para el trenzado pero el rubio aún deseaba la respuesta de Duo. ¿Y si le preguntaba? ¿Pensaría Duo que lo único que quería era regresar con él?

"Psh! Psh! Quatre!"- murmuró Duo cerca de su exnovio que se veía algo distraido

No era mala idea regresar… Y si regresaban ¿funcionaría? ¿Podría dejar de comportarse como el hermanito de Duo? ¿Y si sólo lograba que ya ni se hablaran? Ni pensarlo, no podía imaginarse al trenzado enojado con él para siempre

"Quatre?? Hooolaaa!!"

Duo era el único con quien de verdad podía platicar casi de todo: de sus hermanas, de sus difuntos padres, del colegio, de sus sueños, de lo que odiaba comer, de porque-el-cielo-es-azul-y-no-verde y hasta de su nuevo gato. Casi todo. Menos de Wufei…eso, no lo había hablado con nadie.

"Psh! Psh! Guapoo!"-susurró el trenzado en el oído de Quatre, que o lo estaba ignorando o estaba pensando en que almorzaría mañana.

"Eh?"

"¿Quieres helado, mi terroncito de azúcar?"-le preguntó Duo practicando su voz de amante francés mientras que le ponía el plato enfrente

"Eh…yo…"

"Aww…se puso rojito!"-rió Sheela al ver la cara de Quatre, que sostenía el plato con helado.

" Rojito? Lo deberías ver cuando…"-dijo Duo tomando a Quatre de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

"¡Duo sucio!"-gritó su hermana mientras fingía taparse los ojos

"¡Malpensada! Yo iba a decir que cuando jugamos Twister los dos solitos, sin…"

"¡Duo!"-gritaron Sheela y Quatre al mismo tiempo mientras que el trenzado se carcajeaba y el rubio se sonrojaba aún más, Duo no lo había separado ni un poquito de su cuerpo.

'No me apartes, no me apartes…' (N/A: 0.0! Quatre?? Niño malo! xP!)

"Bueno Duo, ¿no piensas dejar traumatizarme ya? Suelta a Quatre"-exigió Sheela con sus brazos en la cintura.

'Gracias por la ayuda, Sheela! òó!'

"Mmm…nah! :P"-respondió el trenzado sacándole la lengua a su hermana y tomando la mano de Quatre por detrás.

"¡Duo, suéltalo! Ni siquiera puede…"

Ring, ring

'¿¿Por qué justamente ahora?? T.T'

"¿Moshi moshi?"-contestó su celular Quatre mientras que sin ganas se separaba del cuerpo de Duo. Era alguna de sus hermanas y para variar lo querían inmediatamente en la Mansión Winner.

Colgó.

"¿Ya te vas?"-preguntó el actual menor de los Maxwell mientras que las cabecitas de los otros dos niños asomaban atrás de él. Los conocía tanto a todos que ya sabían que cuando lo llamaban, era hora de irse.

Se despidió de todos y Duo lo acompaño a la puerta. El chofer ya estaba ahí así que los sueños de Quatre de una despedida romántica se desvanecieron totalmente.

"¿Me llamas cuando el bebé ya este en casa?"-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que Duo le abría la puerta del carro.

"¡Por supuesto!"-exclamó el trenzado en su tono alocado cuando Quatre ya estaba dentro de la limusina. De repente, se puso serio-"No te quiero ver triste…te quiero mucho"- le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta y que la limusina acelerara rápidamente. El rubio estaba en estado de shock por las palabras del trenzado y cuando volteó, ya no se miraba ni la casa.

--

_El mismo día en la __tarde-noche, Mansión Winner, Japón_

"¡Bienvenidos! Pasen adelante, por favor"-dijeron unos 25 empleados correctamente uniformados al unísono. El chico chino sonrió pedantemente en su interior, ¿acaso practicaban cosas tan ridículas como hablar al mismo tiempo?

Ninguno de los respetables Chang les respondió el saludo a los empleados y pasaron directamente a la lujosa sala de invitados, como siempre.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola!"-exclamó Mynert al ver que sus tres invitados entraban silenciosamente a la sala donde, hace pocos minutos, meditaba sobre la adopción de Quatre.-"Les voy a avisar que ya vinieron ¿si? ¡Vengo!"-exclamó mientras corría a buscar a su esposa que seguramente, estaría peleando por el baño con sus hermanas.

Los Chang se sentaron a esperar en los cómodos sofás aunque nadie los hubiera invitado a hacerlo, Mynert podía ser uno de los mejores abogados de Japón pero como anfitrión era patético. La señora Chang se compuso el tocado del cabello. El señor Chang, la corbata. El joven Chang memorizo lo que le diría a Quatre para invitarlo a pescar con él. Esperaron bastante.

"El té está por servirse, por favor pasen al Jardín"

En el enorme y verde jardín se encontraban algunas de las hermanas Winner con lujosos vestidos, Mynert y Quatre. El chino solo tuvo ojos para el último.

"Hola"-susurró el rubio una vez Wufei se sentó a su lado, en una de las tantas mesitas blancas. Éste respondió con una sonrisa. Quatre sintió mariposas en el estómago al devolverle la sonrisa.

El delicioso aroma del té ya se podía sentir cuando la conversación se hizo más íntima.

"¿Y que te parecería acompañarme a pescar el otro miércoles? Sólo para salir de la rutina"-preguntó Wufei con una naturalidad actuada, se sabía de memoria lo que iba a decir.

'etto…'

"Emm…yo no sé pescar"-confesó el rubio.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Tenía la respuesta ya preparada.

"Yo te podría enseñar, es muy fácil si…"

"Disculparán la interrupción, pero necesitamos preguntarle algo importante al Señor Chang"- dijo claramente una hermana Winner mientras que el chino la maldecía en su interior. Todos fijaron su vista en los esposos Chang-"Debido a todos los problemas de juicios y demás, todas decidimos que alguien podría encargarse de la Empresa Winner por un tiempo y ¿Quién más apropiado que usted?"

El Señor Chang fingió sorprenderse por la noticia. La verdad era que desde que se enteró de la acusación de Kalish esperaba que le otorgaran algún poder sobre la empresa. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo el adueñársela por completo.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me siento honrado en que me eligieran a mí pero lamento mucho los problemas que atraviesan ahora, créanme que las ayudaré en lo que sea posible."-respondió al igual que su hijo, con lo que ya tenía preparado hace tiempo.

"¡Ah! No se imagina el alivio que nos trae al aceptar, porque con los problemas de la adopción no tenemos tiem…"

"¿Adopción?"-preguntaron Quatre y la Señora Chang al mismo tiempo, curiosos.

Mynert suspiró, planeaba decirle la noticia al rubio en su cuarto cuando las visitas se marcharan, tal vez era menos traumático pero gracias a alguna de sus cuñadas, no tenía más opción que confesar.

"Verás Quatre"-comenzó el abogado tratando de parecer tranquilo y sentándose en la mesa que compartían el rubio y el chino.-"¿Recuerdas al juez viejito?"

"Si, ¿Qué con él?"

Mynert sintió las miradas de sus cuñadas en la espalda. Miradas que suplicaban ser dulce y no lastimar a su hermanito menor. El abogado suspiró, era imposible para él ir de a poquitos y creía que sería peor para el rubio así que se lo dijo de sopetón.

"Pues dijo que no te quería ver involucrado en el caso de tu tía así que una familia de Estados Unidos te va a adoptar por un tiempo, en lo que se acaba el juicio y todo lo demás. Te vas en unos tres días."

'0-0!'

Y se hizo el silencio.

"¿¿Estados Unidos??"-exclamó una de las rubias, rompiendo el silencio.

A Wufei se le fue el alma a los pies y Mynert se dio cuenta que nunca había mencionado donde vivía la familia. (N/A: Upps??)

"No me dejarán ir, ¿cierto? Digo, ¡Eso está muy lejos! ¡Y yo no soy pequeño! ¡No me afecta en nad…!"

"Quatre, lo sentimos mucho pero no hay otra solución…si el juez se entera que todavía sigues aquí después de las dos semanas que dio él de plazo…"

"¡Y no puede ser tan malo! Seguro y es un paisaje hermoso…"

"Además, la familia tiene caballos y podrías aprender a…"

El rubio bajó la cabeza, se sentía cómo un niño, con sus hermanas rodeándolo y tratándole de hacer sentir mejor. De pronto se recordó de Wufei…¿Cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de él? ¡Y Duo! ¿No podría estar con el nuevo miembro de los Maxwell? ¿Qué haría lejos de ellos, en un país lejano y con gente desconocida? Las lágrimas empezaban a rodar de la carita pálida del rubio cuando un sonido lo distrajo.

Ring, ring

"Yo…permiso."-murmuró Quatre para salir del jardín y contestar en la cocina.

"¿S-si?"

"¡Q-man! ¡Tengo una nueva hermanita!"-le gritó una voz alocada desde el otro lado.

"¿Enserio? ¡Que bueno! ¿Y como está tu mamá? ¿Cómo le van a poner?"-preguntó con una voz que apenas reconoció como suya.

"¿Quatre? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?"

'¿Cómo te das cuenta?'

Se lo contó todo y lloró de nuevo en el teléfono. Duo no lo consoló ni se unió en la protesta por su justicia de quedarse en Japón. Le dijo que no hiciera semejante drama, que pensara que no era más que un viaje, que le trajera cosas bonitas cuando regresara y que lo iba a extrañar muchísimo. Quatre se resignó a la adopción ya que si Duo no lo apoyaba, nadie lo haría y se sintió mejor, esa parte de que lo extrañaría lo puso más que feliz en un instante.

Se despidió y le prometió llamarlo más tarde.

En el jardín todos parecían esperar su regreso así que se limpió la cara y llegó con la frente en alto…como Duo dijo, no podía ser tan malo. Entró al jardín y observó los rostros preocupados a su alrededor…los iba a extrañar a todos, más a Wufei…

"¿Ya mejor, Quatre?"-preguntó Mynert acercándole una taza de té caliente.

Tomó unos cuantos sorbos.

"Si"-le respondió al abogado con una sonrisa-"Y, ¿Quiénes son mi nueva familia?"-preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"Son…"-comenzó Mynert revisando en sus bolsillos aquel papel donde lo había apuntado-"Los Barton"

N.R.W.: suspiro Por fin terminado el primer cap! xD! Este es el resultado de muchos recreos sin nada que hacer y muchas clases en las que ignoraba al profe por escribir :P Spero sus comentarios! xD!


End file.
